Raíces
by rictus
Summary: No saber quien es tu familia adoptiva lo rompía a cada paso por su vida, cada mentira lo corroía, pero como enojarse con muertos. Después de todo era mejor buscar otra…
1. Prologo I

**Título****:** Raíces

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** Un niño que siempre busco a su familia, no a la que lo crio, si no su sangre ¿daría todo incuso los mas preciosos recuerdos de su infancia solo para saber la verdad? Esa tal ves era la única respuesta que necesitaba saber.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:** no todo es tan literal, a veses tienes que verlo en el contexto en que se trata querido si su abuela tenia mucho razón. Aunque seguía sin saber el significado de lo que dijo su madre.

* * *

><p>…<em>en <em>_botánica__, la __raíz__ es un __órgano__ generalmente subterráneo y carente de __hojas__ que crece en dirección inversa al __tallo__ y cuyas funciones principales son la fijación de la __planta__ al __suelo__ y la absorción de __agua__ y sales minerales_

El sabia lo que era raíz, no era tonto, pero cuando su madre pronuncio esa palabra en la mañana junto con su nombre supo que algo estaba mal. Además el no tenia raíces, no era una planta; porque el, como dijo su madre "querría saber cuales eran sus raíces". No entendía, razón por la cual lo busco en la biblioteca, pero a parte de esa cruda descripción no encontró nada.

—Alec, prepárate en media saldremos.

Fue solo un grito, pero logro hacer que el pequeño olvidara sus dudas al menos durante un momento, salto de su cama y acomodo sus libros en la comoda de madera.

Casi había olvidado esta salida, y eso que era de las más importantes. Sus abuelos era la única forma de estar con la familia de nuevo, por ende solo así podía ver a sus primos.

Cogió el primer conjunto y estando a solo segundos de lanzarlo a su cama lo pensó mejor; sus abuelos siempre habían sido muy quisquillosos con su ropa, la primer impresión es importante, lo que demuestras con tu ropa ayuda a ver algo dentro de ti repetían constantemente en sus visitas, al verlo con esa ropas de "tan baja calidad" citando a su abuela. Seguido de un hija como dejas a tu niño salir así. Probablemente era las únicas veces que su madre no replicaba algún comentario.

Suspiro y tomo algo más lindo, organizado, refinado, etc, etc, pero lo importante mas incomodo.

El tomar una ducha antes de salir era obligatorio al estar en ese clima tan caluroso, pero no parecía un problema en el lugar donde sus abuelos vivían, ahí el clima húmedo era tan común. Tal vez sería bueno vivir un tiempo con sus abuelos, en su lindo tiempo, aunque todos los días se tuviera que vestir como payaso.

Agarro una fruta aun cuando su madre siempre lo regañara por comer antes de visitar. Al llegar a la sala de estar encontró a su madre hermosamente arreglada con un vestido blanco con estampado verde y café; su padre con un traje azul obscuro. Realmente a todos les afectaban las visitas, siempre se arreglaban de la mejor manera.

—Que lindo te ves hoy mi niño— su madre sin reparos le abrazo—cada día mas grande.

—mami—reclamo—me asfixio.

—yo opino lo mismo que tu madre, te acuerdas cuando decidiste que la ropa era poco importante.

Al mencionar esto el niño no pudo mas que sonrojarse— ¡papa!

—claro, claro—suspiro—cuando son pequeños exclaman sus "hazañas" al mundo pero solo crecen un poco y se molestan con solo una pequeña alusión.

—Ya— la madre interrumpió con una sonrisa lo que se estaba formando—es momento de irnos, saben que a los abuelos no les gusta los retrasos.

Sonrió hacia ellos como despedida a la casa. Y por un momento el niño sintió que nunca más volvería a venir con sus padres a esta casa. Casi parecía una despedida. Odiaba esta sensación, se acordaba cuando su abuela murió. Aun recordaba los ojos rojos de su padre al llorar, nunca lo había viso llorar, la atmosfera, la tensión, las lagrimas, todo. Pero al enfrentar a la sociedad, había visto su fortaleza, esa gran mascara que logro que nadie a parte de su familia lo hubiera visto caer.

Al salir corrió hacia el carro, lo bueno es que solo tendría que viajar una hora, si no se marearía, estar por mucho en un carro siempre lograba ese efecto. Abrió la ventanilla, mientras el carro avanzaba, observaba los arboles pasando, las curvas y los animales, las montañas. Era todo un cambio a cada kilometro, la genialidad de los múltiples ecosistemas existentes en América.

Media hora, veintinueve minutos, veintiocho minutos, veintisiete minutos, veintiséis minutos, porque cuando viajaban el tiempo era mas largo, no sabia porque su padre insistía en viajar en esta maquinaba, pero sus padres adoraban los cachivaches muggles. Además estaba el horrible aterrizaje que tuvo la primera ves que se apareció, o cuando usaron un translador, nunca quisieron utilizar la red flu; aunque ya habían pasado muchos años y aun así no olvidaban.

—Alec trajiste un libro— su madre le miro desde el espejo retrovisor—sabes que debes leer por lo menos una hora al día.

—si mamá.

De su mochila saco "hijos de la tierra: el clan del oso cavernario" que aunque muy pesadas para leer era muy interesante y sus padres esperaban que no le diera tantas pesadillas como el ultimo libro que leyó, tal ves "el perfume; historia de un asesino" no era lo mejor que un niño de 9 años podía leer. Claro que siempre había tenido malos sueños, uno podría tener miedo, pero haber vivido desde siempre con esa carga lograba que te acostumbraras.

La que mas miedo le daba era la luz verde junto con la riza espelúznate, era tan… real. La atmosfera en general, el frio, el terror, la falta de vida. Como podía llegar a imaginar eso, era imposible para un niño de su edad, lo que significaba ¿Dónde lo había visto?

* * *

><p>—… <em>no me abandono, ni siquiera cuando estuve sola y sin hogar.<em>

—_eso fue porque te estaba poniendo a prueba._

—Alec ya estamos llegando.

La vos de su madre interrumpió a Creb cuando le estaba explicando los tótems a Ayla. Miro de nuevo la ventanilla, y ahí estaban las casas que al final de las ciudades comienzan a parecer, después los cúmulos de arboles para seguir los puentes. Una hermosa recepción.

—guarda ese libro que ya sabes que a tu abuela no le gustan las cosas muggles.

—si mamá, mmm, ¿no sabes si vana venir mis primos?

—es la comida del mes, ¿tu crees que a mis hermanos les gustara faltar?

Su padre viro los ojos, el realmente no estaba tan incomodo como su madre al hablar de su familia, aunque su familia por el momento solo era su hermana, su padre nunca existió, ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

Pasar el centro de la ciudad y seguir e largo le recordaba los lugares a donde no podía ir. Llegar una mansión elegantemente adornada, con esplendidos jardines y una cerca que impedía la entrada a cualquiera que no fuera invitado, siempre era alentador, no tanto como los carteles de color brillante pero si alentador.

El estacionamiento fue un desastre, un destre que nunca mencionarían si no quieran que su abuela los obligara a viajar por vías mágicas. El clásico ding dong, los recibió junto con las puertas de madera finamente talladas, una obra de arte en si, como cualquier cosa que se encontraran en esa frívola casa, que solo servía para reunirse ni sus abuelos, ni sus parientes habitaban esa casa antes de la comida del mes o los días de fiesta, los únicos que se quedaban eran los elfos domésticos.

—Querida—su abuela aun con arrugas, y todo el cabello blanco era la definición de mujer fuerte—que bueno que viniste.

—Nunca me perdería el verte madre— la abrazo y deposito un beso en su mejilla al momento de pasar— ¿Cómo esta papá?

—muy bien ¿y tu?

—perfecta.

Era casi la plática mas tensa de la fecha—Alejandro que alegría.

Al igual que a su madre, su padre fue recibido con un beso en la mejilla—y el pequeño Alec— se agacho hasta estar a su altura como era costumbre el tercer beso fue colocado en la mejilla de su abuela.

El perfecto momento para que su abuelo saliera, fue otra sesión de besos y formalidades escabrosas, y eso que solo era para ingresar a la casa, imaginarse el resto del día fue abruptamente terrible. Lo bueno era su edad, así no participaba en esos ritos o al menos en la mayoría de ellos.

Llegar a la cocina significaba que podía salir a jugar, pero no todo era tan fácil antes tenia que pasar por lo menos cinco cuartos, en los que se encontraba parte de su numerosa familia que integraba a cualquiera que tuviera un poco de su sangre o su apellido, en su caso eran ambos, pero había algunas excepciones entiéndase a cualquiera que su abuela hubiese exilado, un resultado solo logrado al hacerla enojar; tu abuela es la jerarca de la familia y todos la tenemos que obedecer, era una regla que le enseñaron de pequeño, una regla que muchos despreciaban, sobre todos los de la segunda familia. Tu poder era que tan cerca y que tan bien le caías a tu abuela.

Había una historia que le conto su madre, de que antes había otra jerarca, su bisabuela, ella tuvo dos hija de la cual su favorita siempre había sido la menor, creyendo que todo su poder se había acabado la menor al final la traiciono, la mayor la cuido y como ultimo decreto la mayor se convirtió en la jerarca, osease su abuela, la menor paso a ser parte de la segunda familia junto con las otras hermanas, hermanos y descendientes que no habían podido llegar a liderar.

Esperaba que eso no le pasara a su mamá, parecía que también competía con sus hermanos para tener poder, aunque se apreciaba que competía más con su abuela. Claro que eso a el no le preocupaba mucho teniendo en cuenta que era hijo único y que por el momento solo le importaba jugar y tener toda su familia completa. Su preciada familia.

Al llegar a la cocina pudo ver a los elfos trabajar en la gran cena; mientras que los adultos tomaban te o café, platicando y sonriendo. Ahí tenía que estar por lo menos media hora hasta que lo dejaban salir y acoplarse a los que sea con que se divertían sus primos.

* * *

><p>— ¿…quien se pone? — era una vos demasiado gruesa para ser de mujer pero aun así tan chillona como la que debería de tener un niño pequeño—porque no quiero que me toque todo el día como la ultima ves—sonaba demasiado arrogante para la edad que tenia, la imagen que mostraba no ayudaba a mejorar el perfil que tenían de el. Claro que si su abuela declaraba sus atuendos horribles los de el ni mencionaba, y en su posición no sabia que era mejor, que te criticara o que ni la mirada te dirigiera.<p>

—Alec ¿Por qué no tu? Llegaste al ultimo—Jennifer respondió; sus primas eran una mejora, aun así prefería alguien que le respondiera, pero al menos el, como su madre denominaba "síndrome de borrego" no era parte de la genética femenina de esta familia.

—Tu hermano llego después— reclamo sin pensarlo mucho.

—Que este aquí no significa que vaya a participar—Samuel respondió sin despegar los ojos de su libro, solo acomodando sus piernas y recostándose un poco más en el árbol.

—Porque no comenzamos a jugar— una niña gruño imitando a su madre poniendo las manos en la cadera y mirando a todos retándolos a contestar—ya deja de ser niñita Alec y empezamos, además solo será un juego.

Se preguntaba si estaba mal que a veces que confundía a Sandra con un sargento.

—ok, ok, te dije que a veces me das miedo.

—Como una, dos, tres, cuatro…—imito el pensarlo—a ya se, un millón— pareció a punto de reír— pero que llorón.

—al menos yo no soy una niña-niño.

—y yo no soy una niñita.

—Porque no dejan de pelear, realmente quiero jugar antes de que sea la cena— Mariana siempre había logrado mantener aunque sea un poco de paz en ellos.

Contar los números era realmente aburrido pero pronto sus primos pagarían, claro que los encontraría, aun así la mansión era demasiado grande y tardaría un rato, esperaba que al menos le tocara jugar una ves antes de que los llamaran a comer. No podía pensar peor castigo que estar con su familia charlando de cosas tan aburridas por las cinco horas que duraban esas cenas.

—¡…y cien! — por fin, corrió buscando en los arbustos, los arboles, las cercas, y cualquier lugar cercano, el lago era el único lugar al que no se acercaba desde que casi se ahogo ahí cuando tenia cinco, fue una suerte que lo dejaran seguir saliendo a jugar, dejaron de vigilarlo después de un tiempo, pero el aun no olvidaba el agua metiéndose en sus pulmones, y la horrible visión, el silencio y las imágenes pasando en cámara lenta. Todo era tan claro, los gritos, las caras, todo, pero al mismo tiempo era tan borroso, tan lento y tan rápido. Una experiencia extraña y dolorosa si le preguntabas.

Cuanto tiempo vago por las orillas del jardín, no lo supo, solo se entero de su cara ardiendo. Lo mejor era regresar a la cocina, tarde o temprano se encontraría a alguien. No se desconcertó al oír voces; lo que le llamo la atención fue oír a su padre.

— ¿…debería confiar en ti?

Ariel, su tío segundo nunca había sido un buen ejemplo y ahora lo confirmaba, como podía ser un buen ejemplo alguien con esa… aura que incluso al hablar dejaba un ambiente sucio.

— ¿por qué yo debería confiar en ti?

—tu sabes mis razones, yo no se las tuyas.

—pero las sospechas—suspiro y encendió un cigarrillo— como podría dejar a mi esposa sin lo que mas desea aunque sea inconsciente.

—ella es su favorita.

—para ti, siempre pelean.

—es a la única con quien habla, se queja, la mira. Es la que mejor le cae, así que mi pregunta sigue ¿Por qué?

—yo no la soporto, junto con toda esta familia.

—incluyéndome.

—Incluyéndote— le mostro los dientes en algo que podría ser pasado por una sonrisa— pero el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo ¿no?

— ¿Cómo te sinceras de esta forma y no puedes hablar de algo tan simple como una razón?

—no te concierne.

—me concierne desde el momento que comenzamos este plan juntos, como diablos crees que sabré tusa lealtades— casi gritaba, pero nunca dejo su sonrisa.

—lo hubieses preguntado cuando comenzamos a crear esta… obra maestra.

—pero no hay hubiera.

—nunca…

Lo mejor seria a los adultos hablar de cosas de adultos, realmente nunca entendía.

* * *

><p>— ¿Dónde estabas? Si sabias que nos tenias que buscar— no sabia porque su primo le recordaba tanto a su tío Ariel, tal ves tenia que ver con que era su hijo. Eso no le quitaba la molestia que creaba, al menos su padre le daba asco, ese niño solo inspiraba enojo.<p>

—aja.

Lo mejor era ignorarlo— ¿Por qué nos hiciste esperar para no encontrarnos, ni avisarnos que el juego había terminado niñita? —claro que era difícil ignorar a Sandra

—yo no tengo la culpa de que las niñas-niño no sepan cuando acaba un juego.

—Realmente fue muy descortés— con esas simples palabras Mariana lo hizo sentir mal, como podía ser que con Sandra se insultaba hasta el cansancio y con Mariana una sola palabra bastaba para hacerle llorar.

—Pero no vamos a hacer nada— uno de los niños mas chicos se quejo, sus hermanos y amigos asintieron la cabeza, todos ellos se apoyaban por ser los menores, y hubo un tiempo que hasta el hacia eso con Sandra, pero pronto sus hermosos siete años se acabaron—estoy aburrido

—Sera mejor que entremos—Samuel intervino por ser el mayor, al menos en ese grupo—pronto llegara tía Helena y saben que cuando ella llega es hora de comer.

Y no había duda de eso, claro que el que ella llegara al ultimo no tenia nada que ver.

* * *

><p>Comer era un manjar no lo negaba, lo que si era una tortura era la etiqueta que tenia que ser perfecta, claro que el lo había aprendió desde el mismo momento que aprendió a hablar, aun así mirar a sus primos, los mayores, los menor y los que apenas habían nacido seguir el protocolo era una descarga de felicidad, no estaba solo en es tortura, y al menos el postre nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, los elfos parecían inventar uno para cada comida, y nadie mas que el podía dejar de adorar los dulces.<p>

Al final las charlas no se hacían esperar, claro que nunca creyó, ni nadie en esa mesa al parecer por sus expresiones, que Fidel abordara un tema y mas aun un tema tan delicado como lo era…

— ¿que postura creen que seria mejor tomar?

— ¿con quien?

—Con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado— hubiese pensado que era otra excentricidad de los adultos pero hasta el sabia que se referían a Voldemort, aunque se le hacia estúpido llamarlo así, no que lo dijera en voz alta, sus padres lo matarían si se atrevía a decir ese nombre.

—Yo opino a favor—Su tío Ariel de seguro iba a desatar una charla que aria que sus padres y el se quedaran por un día en esa tenebrosa casa como siempre— Son nuestros ideales para que negarlo.

—En contra—La rasposa vos de Serena llamo la atención de todos, si no es que ya lo hacia con su obscuro maquillaje y rojos vestidos— ni siquiera es nuestra guerra. Cuando haya un mago obscuro aquí, cosa que dudo, y sus ideales se parezcan a los nuestros hablamos sobre envolvernos en una guerra.

— ¿como si tu hicieras algo que necesitara esfuerzo?

—Al menos algo más que tu Santiago

— ¿Quién te pregunto Gabriela?

Todos comenzaron a poner sonrisas fingidas y parecía que una pelea se iba a desatar—yo opino que hablar de esto mientras que los niños están aquí es un impulso — pareció pensarlo aun cuando todos ya sabían que sus palabras ya habían sido decididas—imperdonable — lo miro fijamente—Oh que niño tan descuidado ya te has manchado— su abuela tendía siempre mirar su ropa, aun cuando en la comida era común que su ropa se manchara—creo que tengo un cambio de ropa, hija ahora volvemos.

Y se fue con su abuela, la personalidad que mas miedo le daba, lo tomo de la mano, cuando los ojos de todos se centraron en ellos.

—creo que este…—tomo un atuendo, y se lo midió—eres mas grande que tu madre y tu padre.

— ¿usted ya conocía a mi padre? ¿Aun antes de que se casaran? — eso era muy desconcertante.

Se sentó en la cama mientras su abuela seguía sacando ropa, y hablando—yo fui la que los presento, era el hijo de una amiga que trabajaba mucho tiempo asi que a veces se quedaba en la casa, fue una suerte que mi hija se casara con el porque si no yo lo adoptaría, un niño tan lindo, realmente.

A veces la abuela daba esa cara y no sabía que pensar si seguir todos los consejos de alejarse de ella o seguir hablando—toma este perfecto

El vestirse con esa ropa era realmente cómodo, la tela lo complacía enormemente, Al finalizar de vestirse parecía que se irían y el no quería eso, en ese momento se sentía tan cómodo— ¿Qué son las raíces? —aunque era un pregunta tonta nunca pudo olvidarla y toda la mañana había rondado su cabeza.

— ¿disculpa?

—Raíces—dudo un poco—mi madre lo menciono en la mañana

—y no lo comprendiste.

—es que dijo una frase rara.

Lo dudo un poco poniendo un dedo en sus labios, abrió sus ojos un poco y lo miro fijamente—no todo es literal, a veces tienes que ver el contexto querido, te diré que raíces puede ir desde un órgano que ayuda a la plana a alimentarse, hasta el origen de algo, su…— pareció querer decirle mas pero desistió —será mejor que volvamos.

Bajar las escaleras nunca fue tan difícil y esperaba que su abuela no se hubiese enojado con el por es irrespetuosa pregunta.

Su abuela camino hasta su madre—querida tal ves deberías revisar lo que dices y en donde lo dices porque parece que tus platicas no han sido intimas— y aunque parecía satisfecha por su invisibilidad ante todos para el nunca fue invisibles, aun mas con su capacidad para leer los labios. Claro que nunca pudo pensar mucho en eso, las balas se lo impidieron. Balas, balas y mas balas, todo fue tan borroso.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p> 


	2. Prologo II

**Título****:** Raíces

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** Un niño que siempre busco a su familia, no a la que lo crio, si no su sangre ¿daría todo incuso los mas preciosos recuerdos de su infancia solo para saber la verdad? Esa tal ves era la única respuesta que necesitaba saber.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:**

Poco a poco todo se colocaba en el lugar que debía, aun cuando a las piezas no les gustar ser parte de este juego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una gran balacera en la mansión Luna<strong>_

_Según nuestros medios, el lugar fue atacado matando a cualquier residente de esa casa, en esos momentos se realizaba una "reunión familiar" por lo que una familia Sangre Pura a desaparecido. No se ha dado información pero ninguna pista parece…_

—Amarillistas— El auror Guillermo suspiro mientras botaba un periódico al cesto de basura, el nunca había fallado en sus casos y este no sería el primero, pero aun para un mundo de magia esa situación parecía irreal, como podría llamar al desaparecer sin ni el más mínimo rastro de magia y no solo se refería a los perpetradores, después de revisar los cuerpos se dio cuenta de que faltaban el niño y el padre. Mas aun quien podría pensar que una de las mansiones mas protegidas fuera simplemente atacada con armas muggles.

La peor escena que había visto si le preguntaban—Señor—la nueva asistente parecía disco rayado con ese apodo, seguramente le traía su café—lo buscan.

Al terminar esas palabras apareció un hombre, con el cabello obscuro y una presencia que la palabra encantador se queda corta—Buenos días.

—buenos días.

Se sentía un conejo, un conejo que había descubierto que lo observa un zorro—podría venir, cree que encontré algo que es suyo.

—disculpe.

El señor solo señalo la puerta y salió a paso lento, sabía que no debía seguirlo, algo estaba mal con él, algo no cuadraba, pero la curiosidad era demasiada para ignorarla. Caminar por calles y calles termino por marearlo, callejones, atajos, cercas rodeadas y parques extraños, todo pareció lo mismo después de una hora caminado; cansado de esperar y listo para reclamar abrió la boca, cuando con una abrupto corte le tomo de la mano. Sintió un tirón en su estomago y pronto estuvieron frente a una mansión destartalada.

El enojo lo inundo, si iban a aparecerse ¿para qué tantas vueltas?, a punto estaba de escupir su punto de vista cuando lo miro de nuevo.

—por aquí.

Y volvió a caminar sin pedir su permiso, no que pudiera hablar mucho extrañamente, sobre todo para el que nunca le costó decir sus puntos de vista.

Los pasos eran lentos y controlados, no miraba otra cosa que su camino, pero aun así sabia que la tensión existía, su lenguaje corporal lo llamaba a eso, esperando solo una mínima provocación para saltar a la pelea. Las piedras en el camino aunque desgastadas, al igual que todo en la mansión, era perfectas sabia que con unos cuantos arreglos este lúgubre lugar se convertiría en una hermosa pieza de arte.

La madera de la puerta estaba corroída, no necesito más que un empujón para entrar al lugar, cada imagen los miraba con sorpresa, aun cuando parecían querer decirle algo solo los observaban pasar.

—Aquí— abrió una puerta, que al igual que las demás parecía dejada al olvido.

Esperaba encontrarse una gran pista, un tesoro, algo que había perdido de niño, que hasta incluso había pensado su muerte o tortura, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza lo que encontró, ahí sobre la cama se encontraba un niño, un niño con la ropa hecha jirones y la mirada llevada a la nada, la cara pálida, y sangre salpicada, respiraciones largas y manos entrelazadas, sabía que debía preocuparse, correr a ayudarlo buscar ayuda, pero… Esa cara esa cara muerta, sin vida, esos ojos tan vacios, el verde relucía más que nunca, más que nunca parecía que si te miraba cada parte de tu alma desaparecería. Sabía que a ese niño no lo podía ayudar porque alguien ya lo había roto tanto, que él solo intentar tocarlo sería un desperdicio y lo romperías más.

—No se mueve, creo que debería llevárselo—hasta ahora no había siquiera recordado a la figura imponente atrás de el

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — amenazo con vos despacio y hombros tensos

— ¿yo? —se señalo a sí mismo—nada, estaba así cuando lo encontré.

Parecía tan convencido, pero al mismo tiempo algo no encajaba.

—repito ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Solo llévatelo—ahora parcia un orden, no supo ni cuando, tal vez por la varita en su bolcillo, que sintió la necesidad de obedecer a la persona frente a él—llévatelo — Se dio media vuelta y camino lentamente, paro un poco — y olvida todo lo que viste— ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo.

Tomo al niño, que no se revolvió, ni intento soltarse, camino un poco hasta donde apareció por primera vez y desapareció con una mirada siguiéndolo desde la ventana.

El sonido inconfundible de la puerta sonó, entro por ahí una persona vestida de negro ocultado su rostro tras una máscara, claro que esta no protegía su cabello rubio—mi señor...—pareció dudar un poco, intentando encontrar palabras adecuadas.

—Si Lucio—harto de tantas vueltas.

—Ya capturamos el último Luna, pero aun falta el niño— dudo de nuevo—… ¿cree que—tartamudeo—sea seguro dejarlo vivo? ¿Salir de aquí? ¿aun cuando tardamos tanto en encontrarlo?

— ¿estás dudando de mi? ¿Quien lo encontró? ¿quien es capaz de conceder hasta el mas mínimo de los milagros? ¿Quién venció a la muerte?

—No—la respuesta fue inmediata—aun así, aun cuando sea un niño, no creo que sea seguro.

— ¿y eso? —le interrogo con solo un movimiento mínimo en su cara.

—el tomara venganza…

— ¡¿venganza dices? —La exclamación era nada más que burlona—el ya tiene sus objetivos, y no somos nosotros.

—pero señor…

—Vete — su paciencia se había acabado y si no salía rápido podría terminar herido. Salió del lugar inclinado la cabeza, y el solo miro su espalda al correr. Realmente creía que no habría considerado eso, el único factor que podía arruinarlo todo era el niño si tomaba otras decisiones y aun así se podría adaptar. Era perfecto su plan sin ninguna falla, no entendía el escepticismo de su seguidor.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p> 


	3. Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería I

**Título****:** Raíces

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** Un niño que siempre busco a su familia, no a la que lo crio, si no su sangre ¿daría todo incuso los mas preciosos recuerdos de su infancia solo para saber la verdad? Esa tal ves era la única respuesta que necesitaba saber.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:** Así inicio todo, desde su viaje para alcanzar respuestas hasta su nueva vida hasta su llegada a Howarts el colegio de magia y hechicería.

**Nota de autor: **primero que nada quisiera disculparme, pero la inspiración tardo mucho en llegar y por poco no pude terminar, además mis papás han estado utilizando la compu para "cosas de maestros" así que solo he podido escribir en las noches.

* * *

><p>Mirar al impresionante edificio erguido frente a el dejo un hueco en su estomago. Un vacio incomprensible para la falta de lazos con el lugar, pero inevitablemente tendría que reunirse ahí, donde sus padre, esperaba que los biológicos, hubieran asistido, como detestaba tener que separar la forma en que pensaba en sus padres y sus padres biológicos, como es que muchos si podían tener la suerte de que sean lo mismo. Pareció querer decaer en ese tema pero le imposible, al menos por el momento cuando una sita importante le esperaba.<p>

—Señor Luna, no se retrase, el frio es insoportable—una cara redonda y débil le hablo—se que el lugar le llama la atención, pero esto es solo la fachada no puedo esperar para mostrarle el in…

—lamento contradecirlo— el muchacho no dejaba de ver el castillo, su vos aun con un poco de acento, no cambiaba mostrando su "mascara de cesar" —pero para mi cualquier punto de mi viaje merece disfrutarse y este el principio—por fin su mirada lo recibió, claro que los verdes ojos eran legendarios, pero aun así lograron que su corazón se detuviera un poco—que mejor que una obra de arte para recibirte.

Pareció quedarse sin respuestas —claro, claro.

Una luz los distrajo, poco a poco se acercaba hasta llegar a su lugar, el ministro y el parecían haberse preparado para todo, excepto para— ¡Hagrid! me diste un susto de muerte—pareció un poco apenado por decir esto—digo no todas las noches tengo a el guardián de las llaves de howarts como única referencia una lámpara…—sigue balbuceando cosas y el semigigante ya harto de tanta palabrería decidió mirar al acompañante, no muchas facciones se definieron entre las sombras que parecían tragarlo.

—Señor Luna creo que será mejor entrar— ahora el ministro se dirigió a Hagrid—Dumbledore te envió para señalarnos el camino ¿no es cierto?

— ¿quien mas me enviaría?

—no sabe estos días.

Parecía que pronto pelearían y en este momento no quería escuchar eso sin siquiera estar recargado en una silla— entonces ¿por donde?

El acento hacia que sus palabras fueran un poco golpeado y por consiguiente escuchadas por los dos adultos inmediatamente—claro, claro señor ¿luna?

Hagrid parecía interesado por su apellido—si, Alec Luna, mucho gusto.

Le tendió la mano, algo que había valido algunos regaños de su abuela por intercambiar palabras con un… como les decía… "mestizo", pero su abuela al igual que toda su familia estaba…pues muerta, así que ser cortes no le mataba.

—Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Howarts, como el señor ministro recalco—ahora señalando al ministro.

—Mucho gusto.

Pareció un segundo pero cuando su mirada se topo con el semigigante pareció sorprendido—si ya terminamos tenemos que entrar—ahora el frio se hacia molesto y a el no le agradaba ser ignorado.

—Por aquí— Hagrid señalo un camino rocoso hasta llegar a una carreta tirada por lo que muchos dirán nada. Pero para el eran claros los caballos así que simplemente subió ya conociendo las cualidades de los animales y queriendo ocultar su pasado, al menos un tiempo mas.

El camino fue silencioso lo que le ayudo aclarar sus ideas, pronto no tendría ni un segundo para pensar. Cada lado del camino daba a un bosque, recordándole su casa, aunque preferiría no tener tanto, nunca pensó que así se sentiría tener entumecidas las manos, una cosa era sentirlo en los… "recuerdos" y otra vivirlo. Jalo un poco sus mangas aun no logrando que sus mano se sintieran mejor decido ponerse los guantes de cuero y la bufanda de algodón había esperado no tener que usar, pero ¿de que otra forma podría con la helada que sentía?

Poco a poco se fueron acercando al castillo haciéndolo ver más grande.

Bajaron de las carretas y poco sintió cada musculo contraído de la excitación, como su estomago tenia ahora un hueco, sentía la calma antes de la tormenta, y efectivamente sabia que aquí encontraría la información que deseaba, aun cuando algo le diría que no le gustaría nada. Como todo lo que sabia.

Pero preferible era a vivir en las sombras de la ignorancia a la que fue sometido por muchos años, aun cuando ahora tenía demasiadas respuestas desagradables. Y pensar que ahora seria un vegetal de no ser por…

Eso…

Cuando inicio todo…

La muerte de un pedazo de su alma…

La interminable necesidad de huir…

La traición…

El odio, la nostalgia y amor en el mismo nivel que antes le hubiera sido imposible…

Y ya no había arreglo solo eso…

_Por esos momentos solo lograba recordar algunas cosas, olores, voces, sonidos, pero era como si su cerebro durmiera y solo sintiera, no había pensamientos, no había nada._

_Recuerda, después de muchos esfuerzos, como el ambiente cambio en… después de un tiempo. Recordó como el olor a medicina, desinfectante y moribundos se juntaban por sus fosas nasales, también la vos de un hombre que intentaba hablar con el… también recordaba como desapareció, alguien mas se lo llevo, recordaba esto porque las palabras habían alborotado el orden que todos querían mantener alrededor de elarrestado, esa era la situación en que se encontraba su acompañante, el porque… suponía que tenia algo que ver con… ¿Cómo había mencionado la otra vos? A veces era tan difícil acordarse de algunas palabras… ¡claro! Era principal sospechosos secuestro._

_Algo que para el estado que en aquel momento le era indiferente a no ser por el ruido. No sentía necesidad de moverse, sus instintos estaban adormecidos en la bruma del dolor._

_Pero su suerte, o como muchos dirían el destino le impidió seguir soñando despierto, el destino llego como otro acompañante, uno mas incomodo que el primero, uno que paso desapercibido e ignorado por las cuidadoras viéndolo como un hecho normal de la buena voluntad o de las ataduras mágicas._

_Un elfo que venia lo visitaba y le traía algunas flores, parecía triste al verlo y platicaba. Como un caso así no se había presentado y todos esperaban que en algún momento se cansara, la dejaban con el niño. _

_El parecía triste, sus ojos marrones se llenaban de lágrimas después de unas horas. Era su tortura personal, pero el niño seguía sin regresar…_

_Un segundo y volvió a intervenir la voluntad mayor, vasto con un segundo, un segundo en que sus miradas se conectaron. Y sintió tanto dolor, como fuego atravesándolo mientras recordaba, recuerdos ajenos. Años de servidumbre que nunca tuvo, ordenes desagradables y ordenes lindas, tratos, limpieza, fiel palabra, toda una vida, hasta hace ocho años cuando su tarea personal se convirtió en ser la niñera de un niño que sus amos trajeron, un niño ajeno, un pequeño retoño que creció y ahora estaba en esa cama, donde se le ordeno cuidarlo hasta su despertar por su maestro Alejandro. Cuando vio la imagen de su padre, vivo… todo u ser sintió lo más horrible que le recorría de pies a cabeza, indescriptible para palabras tan cortas._

—…Howarts— parecía que el semigigante había dado un espectacular discurso y se obligo a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Le mostraron el camino y tuvo que seguir los pasos aun en contra de su voluntad. Ese recuerdo aun lo cansaba mucho.

Veía las puertas ahora enfrente de el, madera completamente esculpida de forma hermosa, aun cuando existía algunas corrosiones en algunas esquinas y las termitas habían vivido en algún momento ahí. A parte de eso no había nada que reclamarle a tan hermosa arquitectura.

Sus piernas temblaban por razones que nada tenían que ver con el frio, lograba dar pequeños pasos que los adultos confundían con costumbres. Notaba como su cara estaba tensa dudaba que alguien lo notara. Era tan hermoso y repúgnate vivir las experiencias y no solo tenerlas en la mente.

Hagrid lo guio por los pasillos donde cruzaba con cuadros, y esculturas que seguramente tenían vida. Pasaron por escaleras que se todo para llegar a su destino.

Llegaron a una gárgola de roca y esperaron, como suponía, que dieran la contraseña. Lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue la palabra alfajor de coco ¿que director ponía algo así como contraseña? no dudaba que nadie podría adivinarla lo cual era ingenioso y le hizo dudar aun mas de cómo seria su director, lo que había leído decía que era muy exentico y ahora lo confirmaba, pero era peor la gente exentica pues no sabes con que vas a toparte, aun así le parecía que podría tomar la situación y equilibrarla a su favor. El estomago se le revolvió. Sus manos seguramente estaban sudadas, sentía como se agitaba su respiración.

Trato de calmarse pero le empezó a ser imposible, no trabajaba bien bajo presión. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, pero decidió ignorarlo, y recordó porque estaba ahí, los medito unos segundos y por fin su cuerpo se pudo controlar. La determinación le regreso. Regreso su mascara de cesar.

Pudo dar el primer paso por las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta no dudo en tocarla. El ministro lo acompaño hasta adentro y Hagrid se despidió.

—Buenas noches señor Luna, Cornelius.

—Buenas noches director.

—Dumbledor ¿Cómo has estado?

—bien gracias ¿Cómo ha sido su viaje? —la pregunta llego acompañada de un señalamiento a una silla—espero que entretenido.

—en realidad lo fue, no esperaba que un tren fuera tan interesante, menos que una escuela mágica se manejara de esa manera.

—es una excelente forma de que los niños se conozcan, y si hubiera venido antes tal ves hubiera disfrutado el viaje con mas gente.

—supuse eso después de todo tan solo han pasado dos meses del inicio del siclo.

—claro que su petición también me llamo la atención, no esperaba que quisiera mudarse a Inglaterra, teniendo en cuenta de su lugar de nacimiento— lo observo un segundo mas.

—estoy intentado conocer nuevos lugares, y que mejor que estar donde no podrá llegar… mmm ¿como se llamaba ese lord oscuro?

—…Voldemort

El ministro se estremeció.

—el, mejor aquí que alguna otra escuela que podría ser atacada. Además esta escuela tiene prestigio hasta de donde vengo.

El director tomo unos segundos y le tendió la mano, el saludo fue formal.

—lo mejor será que comencemos su selección, hay que ir al comedor…

—Disculpe—su tono era suave, como si esperaba no enfadar al director—pero quisiera— lo dudo unos segundos—podría ser privado, no quisiera ganar mas atención de la deseada.

—Por supuesto—El director se levanto, y miro a un retrato—podrías decirle a Minerva que traiga el sombrero.

Ahora faltaba saber que tenía que ver el sombrero, nunca le llego esa información de sus reportes, y otro problema mas era ¿selección para que? Tal ves no podría entrar a esta escuela después de todo. El director pareció ver su tortura mental— …nuestro colegio esta dividido en dormitorios, así podremos ver a que casa pertenece—señalo—puede ser Gryffindor donde yacen los honorables y valientes, Hufflepuff donde se encuentran los nobles de corazón y leales si eres inteligente y sabio entonces Ravenclaw y por ultimo Slytherin si buscas la perfección y la grandeza.

Miro hacia la ventana encontrándose confundido, no se suponía que solo iba a estar en el castillo estudiando, al parecer algo lo iba a leer y… a el no le gustaba que desconocidos supieran de el. Mas aun el no quería ser catalogado, como valiente, astuto… o… sabio, definitivamente el no quería ser catalogado como sabio, era como gritar al aire su habilidad, prefería contar la mentira de la lealtad o astucia antes de decir que… tenia eso.

Suspiro e intento cerrar su mente aun mas, miro la puerta mientras que el ministro y el director se unían en una charla que parecía por demás muy interesante. LA puerta sonó y el miedo lo volvió a invadir, ya era hora de decidir su destino, fue un alivio cundo solo entro un muchacho pelirrojo, con muchas pecas, muy alto y un poco nervioso.

—Señor, me enviaron…

El no siguió la platica, no le interesaba, intento volver a cerrar su mente no queriendo conocer ni lo mas mínimo de sus acompañantes de habitación, cerro lo ojos y comenzó a hacer otra barrera/laberinto/mundo, interesante forma en que acomodaba su mente, era lo que pensaban todos sus maestros, pero el evitaba que mucha gente mirara en su cabeza, y pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar

Suspiro y acomodo su cuerpo cuando el segundo golpeteo de la noche lo hacia voltear, al parecer el pelirrojo seguía discutiendo algo con el profesor así que la puerta se abrió dejado entrar a una mujer, con el cabello obscuro, mirada dura, y cabello sujeto, dando un aspecto regido aunque la feminidad que tenia no podía ser borrada.

Ella lo miro unos segundos parecía asombrada, tranquilizo su mirada y camino firme al director.

—buenas noches Minerva.

—buenas noches Albus.

Parecieron mirarse unos segundos antes de voltear la mirada, esos segundos bastaron para comunicarse algo muy importante, pues ahora ella parecía mas tranquila a su alrededor, saludo al ministro, y le mostro el sombrero, al principio solo parecía un sombrero viejo ya arrugado, después pareció tomar vida y mostrarse como una cara, hiso una presentación… espectacular, para que al poco tiempo lo tuviera sobre su cabeza.

Lo que no se espero, o al menos deseaba que no pasara era oír al vos en su cabeza.

—_señor… Luna ¿seguro?_

—_creí que solo dirías la casa a la que pertenezco._

_Sonaba incomodo, como no estarlo con "eso" hurgando en su cabeza_

—_eso haría si no fuera tan difícil seleccionarte._

—_creí que solo gritarías la palabra._

_Algo parecido a carcajadas se oyó en su cabeza._

—_pero tu no lo querrías ¿no? Después de todo odias a la cas predestinada para ti._

—_como puedo desear la inteligencia o sabiduría que ya tengo._

—_aun así no significa que en algún momento no la desearas ¿no?, pero donde te pondré ¿honorable o valiente? Lo eres pero no te domina, astucia y deseo de grandeza, solo cuando lo necesitas, leadad y corazón noble es algo que crees no tener. Entonces supongo que eres lo que te conviene ¿no?_

—_no todos somos así_

—_definitivamente es mas divertido seleccionarlos a esta edad. Son más… interesantes._

—_gracias… creo._

—_no, no, no era un alago, solo un comentario._

— _¿no crees que ya me deberías ordenar?_

—_estas seguro, aun cuando te llevara a tu perdición con elegir lo que mas odias._

—_si es la forma de descubrir lo que necesito si. Yo solo quiero eso._

—_Hahahahahahha te digo, entre más grandes mas divertido, aun así son tan complicados, pero digamos que tengo que hace crecer tu corazón en lugar de tu mente._

—_eso sig…_

— ¡Hufflepuff! —eso no fue dicho en su cabeza. Y le pareció tan gracioso, aun mas el desagrado que sus progenitores, su familia en general hubiese tenido si supieran que en ves de astucia, inteligencia, valentía el estaría en los nobles de corazón, aun mas le pareció gracioso que lo calificaran como algo que ya no era, como si el iba a ser un acecino, si el ya lo era, como era tantas cosas que no deseaba ser.

Pareció una eternidad en laque el sombrero fue retirado, camino al director y saludo de nuevo mientras que el ministro mostro otra sonrisa y lo felicito, seguramente pensando en la poca amenaza que seria para su gobierno, además de la manipulable persona que podía adherirse a sus filas. El otro alumno salió cuando seguían con sus felicitaciones, la maestra decidió dirigirlo con su jefe de casa para que le mostrara las instalaciones.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos cuando paso o al menos eso creía, porque en un instante todo se comenzó a llenar de gente, todos platicando cosas incomprensibles y poco importantes para el. Cerró su mente lo más que pudo deseando no tener recuerdos ajenos entrando a su cabeza y quedar noquedo a solo unos minutos de haber entrado en la escuela.

—…entonces el dijo…

—…me bajo tantos puntos solo por una poción aun cuando no salió tan malo…

— ¿…el profesor Dumbledor no estaba en la cena que abra pasado…?—ese comentario le llamo mas la atención miro aun grupo de mujeres, todas parecieron tomar poca importancia de lo que dijo la niña rubia.

—… y la tarea de Defensa…

—… estoy tan cansada, la practica estuvo fatal…

—… escucharon…

—… leí la mayor parte de eso, solo espero que no haya exámenes…

Para el que se había desacostumbrado a la gente, este mar lo ahogo, además hace años que había tenido maestros particulares ¿Cómo se suponía que tenia que lidiar con tantos?

Los colores de cabello, ojos, piel, había una gran variedad de personas todas al notarlo evitaban el toque. Parecían descolocados y seguían su paso.

En ese instante vio gente que… el sabia… una parte de el le dijo que seria importante, vio al chico pelirrojo con sus amigos que solo lo observo y sonrió, a su lado paso una castaña con libros en los brazos dedicándole al pelirrojo una mirada de odio. Solo levanto su mirada un segundo a el para seguir su camino pasando aun lado de el. Observo a un niño regordete siguiendo al pelirrojo o al menos su dirección. Vio una niña con cabello rubio y mirada perdida, pareció escuchar algo o alguien porque de pronto su atención se centro en el, después vio a un grupo… extraño… parecía liderado por un rubio platinado, a sus lados tenia… ¿guardaespaldas? Todos los que lo seguían tenían corbata verde con plateado un escudo con una serpiente. A igual que los anteriores le dirigió una mirada de… curiosidad. Suspiro y pensó mareado en todo el camino que tendría que recorrer.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p> 


	4. Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería II

**Título****:** Raíces

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:**No saber quien es tu familia adoptiva lo rompía a cada paso por su vida, cada mentira lo corroía, pero como enojarse con muertos. Después de todo era mejor buscar otra…

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:**Nunca pensó que estaría en un lugar así… realmente tener tanta gente cerca era…interesante

* * *

><p>... Suspiro y pensó mareado en todo el camino que tendría que recorrer.<p>

—Señor Luna…— la maestra llamo su atención de nuevo girando su cuello casi demasiado lento, como si odiara perder la imagen frente a el, la miro unos momentos antes de que se decidiera a volver a hablar—…por aquí.

Caminaron a la entrada del comedor, el solo se dejo llevar, miro a los profesores que al parecer se habían entretenido platicando de sus clases. Único tema que parecían tener en común.

—Pomona—dijo logrando que algunos maestros la miraran—el es el señor Alec Luna es un nuevo estudiante y ha sido clasificado en tu casa, quisiera que le mostraras sus habitaciones.

La mujer que aunque un poco rellena, mostraba fuerza al tiempo que feminidad, justicia era una mejor definición, no era difícil deducir que seria una jefa de casa muy interesante.

—Pomona Sprout—le dijo levantándose y guiándolo a la salida, al verla de cerca se veía un poco desaliñada con el sombrero parchado y un poco de tierra—enseño Hebología…

— ¿herbología? —su acento se volvió a hacer notorio por la rapidez de su pregunta aun así se dio la libertad de hablar mas bajo ya no teniendo a dos figuras prominentes de gran Bretaña en la misma habitación, Sprout no lo recalco.

—el aprendizaje de las plantas mágicas, acaso no le habían enseñado eso en su antigua escuela.

—fui enseñado con maestros privados, pero el cuidado de plantas mágicas no es un tema en el que me adentraran mucho mis maestros.

—espero que ese no sea un retrasarte al momento de estar en la aula.

—me esforzare.

—howarts es un sistema de puntos que busca la unión y cooperación entre las casas, de forma competitiva, cada casa gana o pierde puntos según los pareceres de los maestros y no solo te repercute personalmente los puntos sumados o restados si no que tu casa se eleva o baja de posición, al final de el año los puntos son contados y puede ser que tu casa gane— pareció pensarlo un poco —también los perfectos pueden quitar puntos así que tenga cuidado, los dormitorios de nuestra casa se encuentran en el sótano del castillo pero ahí solo pueden estar los Hufflepuff, tendrá que compartir cama con otros cinco cuatro compañeros —Al llegar al sótano del castillo lo miro unos segundos— señor Luna no debe revelar a nadie la contraseña de la casa.

Eso le pareció extraño, pero cada lugar tenía sus reglas y lo mejor era seguirlas en ves de resistirse, al entrar los colores amarillos y negros se hacían muy presentes, pero decidió dejar el tema hasta que podría obtener más información.

La maestra se volvió a un alumno dedicado por completo a un libro— señorita Bones, puede pedirles a la señorita Zeller y al señor Summers que bajen un momento.

La niña corrió a las escaleras.

—Los dormitorios están separados y los hombres no pueden entrar a las habitaciones femeninas— pareció pensarlo un poco— mañana le daré sus horarios, si encuentras algún problema solo dímelo y hare lo posible por arreglarlo.

Dos personas bajaron por las escaleras—señores, el es Alec Luna, quisiera que le explicaran las reglas de Howarts, y Señor Summers le mostraría a el señor Luna donde será la primera clase, si no me equivoco tiene clase conmigo a la primera hora.

Pareció querer agregar más, pero desistió solo terminando con una despedida y deseos de suerte.

—así que…

—Rose Zeller un placer—extendió su mano y sonrió, decidió devolver el saludo, después de todo ya había saludado a Hagrid. Ahora que lo pensaba parecía que había muchos… como los llamaba su abuela, mestizos, sangre sucia, pero a nadie le importaba por lo que había visto. Miro a sus acompañantes y decidió mejor seria dejar sus pensamientos para el, no creía que eso de ""sangre sucia" fuera un lindo apodo.

—Alec Luna, el placer es todo mío—y como sus costumbres le habían enseñado beso la mano que se le ofrecía. La chica pareció un poco sorprendida, dándose cuenta que era un hijo de magos, recordando como había visto hacer eso a algunos Slytherin .

Después volteo a ver a Summers —un gusto mmm…

—Adrian Summers.

Al parecer el estudiante nuevo seria interesante, sonrió y tomo su mano, en un apretón, ellos comenzaron con una plática sobre los puntos de las casas, las clases que tendría, y otros detalles que parecía necesitar. El ya haba escuchado de eso por lo que su maestra comento, pero se le hizo de mala educación comentarlo cuando vio que los perfectos, como hace unos segundos le habían comentado que eran, platicaban con felicidad diciéndole que habían ganado muchos puntos.

Y por ultimo comentaron algo de un tal Cedric Diggory que había ganado el torneo de los tres magos hace dos años. Un orgullo como había dicho Rose.

Adrian le mostro los dormitorios y Rose se fue a dormir, sus cosas ya estaban ahí, a el le extraño pues no había visto elfos domésticos, seguramente no se mostraban por la gran cantidad de hijos de muggles. Termino quedándose dormido no sin antes haber puesto un silencio en su cama, realmente no deseaba que sus compañeros de cuarto lo conocieran por el mal sueño que tenia.

* * *

><p><em>Sonrió para la cámara, era su primera foto junto con su nena, ya tenía ocho meses y era el mejor regalo que podía tener, adoraba a su esposa, tenía un trabajo respetable y bien pagado, nada podía mejorar su situación. Su puerta fue destrozada en cuanto el flash de la cámara llego, hombre vestidos de negro y con mascaras blancas rodearon el lugar, el… intento luchar… lo intento… peleo con todo lo que su cuerpo daba, no fue suficiente, vio a su nena y a su esposa morir, claro que siendo torturados, sin poder evitarlo, estaba lo suficientemente entretenido con… algo… algo que le hacia sentir horrores en su cuerpo, una y otra ves cuando esa palabra era lanzada, —crucio, crucio, crucio— no parecía hartarse, la palabra que labrada en piedra en su mente, al final, nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, decidió que era su hora de morir, todo ahí parecían lo que ocurriría, un segundo mas y… pero algo odioso decidió dejarlo vivo aun sufriendo, estando loco—¡los aurores llegaron!— no sabia que eran esos aurores pero ¿por que no llegaron hace horas?—¿Qué hacemos con el? — pregunto al que parecía el líder<em>

—_todavía lo preguntas…_

_Parecía una burla, una burla que no pudo completar por la gente que entro por la casa, con sus palitos, amenazándolos ¿Qué no veían que esos monstros no tenían miedo? — ¡alto! — Los gritaron, con el silencio que se formo se podía oír cada respiración— quedan detenidos._

— _¿detenidos? — El líder rio otra ves—enserio crees que una cárcel como aquella me detendrá._

—_bajen sus varitas y manos arriba._

_El… monstruo… hizo un ademan, pareció que nadie se dio cuenta, en solo segundos todos se habían ido, y el tuvo suerte sobrevivió a un ataque de comedores de la muerte, o al menos así le habían dicho antes de intentar borrar su memoria. _

Despertó jedando, definitivamente odiaba las pesadillas mas cuando no eran suyas. Supero y se recostó de nuevo.

* * *

><p>La mañana llego y con el ya despierto, bañado y cambiado, una de las tantas costumbres que su cuerpo no podía evitar. Tendió su cama, y acomodo la ropa que había usado—sabes los elfos hacen eso por ti.<p>

La vos vino de atrás así que miro a un niño con cabello y ojos obscuros, pensó que era la primera persona que le dirigía la palabra por gusto—Justin Finch-Flechley

—Alec Luna— le sonrió—… pero yo no he visto a los elfos domésticos.

—y nunca lo harás, bueno en los seis años que llevo aquí no los he visto, y eso que se han visto cosas muy raras.

— ¿cosas?

—ya sabes… bueno por ejemplo en primero entro un trol, y eso no pasa muy a menudo. Lo bueno es que Weasley estaba ahí.

¿Un trol? Como había entrado esa estúpida creatura le era difícil de imaginar, tal ves haber escogido a Howarts por la seguridad tampoco había sido muy buena idea.

— ¿Weasley?

—claro, un chico pelirrojo que es difícil perderle la pista, sobre todo tomado en cuenta que parece un héroe, a todo mundo anda salvando.

Se rio un poco intentado calmarse, como es que nada de eso aparecía en los informes, debería tener mejores fuentes de información, o al menos utilizar "eso", sacudió mentalmente la cabeza, como se le ocurría siquiera pensarlo, prefería tener información incompleta a eso.

—¿entonces…?

—¿…entonces?

Parecía que ninguno se atrevería romper el hielo. Así que Justin decidió que era hora de cambiarse, y prefirió salir y descubrir como llegar al comedor, para su suerte ya se encontraba ahí Summers, el camino fue lleno de una plática sobre sus clases y algunos libros, algo que ayudo a la falta de temas que tenían en común aun cuando ese argumento ya se estaba agotando y una disculpa por no poder acompañarlo en la primera, pero tenia al profesor Snape y el odiaba el retardo por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera.

Pasaron escaleras hasta que por fin pudieron llegar a la gran puerta, el perfecto comento algo que tenia al menos dos horas para comer con lo temprano que se había levantado.

Decidió que no desaprovecharía el tiempo libre. Seria un buen momento para meditar sin que nadie lo notara, además quien se levantaría tan temprano.

Al parecer muchos Ravenclaw, algunos Slytherin, pocos de su casa y Glyffindor.

Tomo un asiento libre, no algo muy difícil de encontrar y comía mientras se concentraba en ese laberinto, seria muy divertido que alguien quisiera pasar por ahí, sobre todo por lo que estaba agregando, algunas puertas mas y… mejor lo dibujaba antes de acoplarlo a su defensa de su mente. Saco de su mochila una libreta, aun cuando adoraba su herencia mágica eso de la pluma y el pergamino no era para el. Ahí es cuando contradecía mentalmente a su abuela, los muggles si hacían cosas buenas.

Se preguntaba que diría si lo viera, nada bueno de seguro, reclamaría un poco a su madre por críalo tan mal y diría otras cosas que era mejor no escuchar.

Cuando termino el traba sus dedos estaban llenos de grafito, pero aun cuando había tardado tanto no habían llegado mucha gente al comedor, excepto tal vez los Ravenclaw que parecían los únicos completamente despiertos terminando escritos, leyendo o simplemente platicando.

Decidió seguir su ejemplo y saco un libro, deseaba terminar este libro desde hace ya mucho pero le era difícil concentrarse con el lenguaje que utilizaba. Leer era algo que tampoco pudo cambiar mucho a lo largo de su vida, solo que adoraba las novelas, los libros informativos raramente lo entretenían como deseaba, y como comúnmente pasaba se rendía después de intentos fallidos por concentrarse.

Ahora "la naranja mecánica" también era muy distractor. Pero era su meta de esa semana, ya no podía aplazar más ese libro, sobre todo por lo pequeño que era, ya debería de haber terminado.

Trato de comenzar siendo tedioso los primeros minutos hasta que la historia por fin, después de semanas, lo absorbió, se rindo a ese mundo después de unas cuantas paginas, no podía creer que fácil fue rendirse cuando leyó la pelea entre las dos bandas, pero no pudo terminar de leer por que comenzar4on a llamarlo, el decidió ignorarlo, de todos modos en esta escuela no conocía a nadie y por lo tanto la persona que lo llamaba seguramente solo quería saber mas de el información que no estaba dispuesto a dar en ese momento.

… _El Lerdo tenía un usy o cadena ver…_

—Alec Luna—suspiro quedadamente pensando en que se rendiría, después de todo a nadie le gustaba ser ignorado

…_tenía un usy o cadena verdaderamente…_

—Alec Luna—volvió a suspira ahora agarrando mas fuerte el libro tratando de concentrarse de nuevo

…_o cadena verdaderamente joroscho…_

—Alec Luna—el agarre se volvió mas fuerte y tenso la mandibula

… _verdaderamente joroscho , una…_

—Alec Luna—intento de nuevo ignorarlo, sus hombros temblaron solo un poco casi invisiblente

… _verdaderamente joroscho, una…_

—Alec Luna—decidió que ya no iba a avanzar por más que quisiera así que mejor era encarar la molestia en ese momento para poder seguir leyendo dudando que podría recuperar la concentración y querer volver a leer el libro después de que le dijeran lo que tenia que decir. Sintió un poco de enojo llegar desde su estomago pero lo ignoro

—Alec Lu…—volvió a repetir creyendo que lo volvería a ignorar.

— ¿mande? —Sabia que su repuesta había sonado un poco tensa así que aflojo su mandíbula— ¿si? —repitió mas calmado, ya desvaneciéndose el sentimiento de acido estomacal quemando sus órganos.

Aun cuando ya se había calmado miro extrañado al niño, el chico pareció ignorar su enojo, o no notarlo porque le sonrió. Después lo miro frunciendo un poco el seño, el se restregó una mano a la cara mentalmente cuando noto la mirad de Justin, tonto, no había quitado la cara de confusión y seguramente parecía trabado, relajo sus músculos y le dirigió una sonrisa lo mas sincera que podía.

—En realidad solo hasta después de que te fuiste note que eras nuevo y seguramente no sabias como llegar a tus clases— pareció avergonzado—lo siento estaba un poco adormilado.

Le pareció chistoso como el chico se sentía mal por no haber intentado ayudar, definidamente no sabia porque había sido llevado la casa de los leales y nobles de corazón tomando en cuenta como era el, pero le pareció que conocería a mucha gente buena y útil ahí.

—gracias por preocuparte, pero un perfecto me ayudo— su acento aun cuando duro se modulaba con lo bajo de su voz, algo que agradecía, si tenia que hablar duro como anoche solo pare que le pusieran atención y escucharan lo que tenia que decir se moriría. Justin se sonrojo aun mas dándose cuanta lo inútil y vergonzosas que eran sus palabras— aun así gracias— le sonrió de nuevo relajando los músculos y cerrando un poco sus ojos, lo que muchos verían ahí seria una sonrisa de agradecimiento, a el le parecía un tortura tener que sonreír tanto, no sabia con cuantos alumnos se toparía, con todos tenia que ser amable y esa parte no le importaba, pero cuando no haces muchas caras la gente desconfía.

Suspiro por tercera ves en ese día y cuando se disponía a seguir con su lectura, el niño se sentó aun lado de el—bueno, entonces creo que deberíamos presentarnos de nuevo, ahora mas despiertos— no comento que el ya estaba despierto desde hace rato — Justin Finch-Flechley Hufflepuff de sexto grado un gusto.

—Alec Luna, nuevo estudiante, Hufflepuff de sexto grado igualmente un placer.

Estrecharon sus manos y el niño decidió platicarle de los maestros, describiéndole detalles de los que los estudiantes hablaban siempre que podían, a el no le pareció correcto interrumpir al niño así que asentía y dejaba unos cuantos comentarios sin participar tan activamente.

Se sirvió desayuno pensando en que no lo había echo en toda la media hora que estuvo. Y miro a su alrededor cuando Justin se distrajo intentando sacar algo de su mochila, el salón estaba casi lleno, solo Glyffindor y su casa seguían medio vacías, aun así pensó orgulloso, Hufflepuff se veía mas llena. Lo que mas le intrigo fue como podían hacer tano ruido, nunca había estado en un lugar tan ruidoso. Lo mas cercano eran las comidas familiares, y esas se habían acabado desde que tenia nueve años , claro que tenia que tomar en cuenta que su familia tampoco hacían mucho ruido exceptuando en las disputas, y solo ahí.

—Mira— quito su mirada de los alrededores para mirar al niño— se ve bien ¿no?

—Si— se pregunto que diablos era esa pelotita dorada.

—esta la acabo de comprar aun cuando yo no soy el buscador será entretenido tener una ¿no crees?

Sonrió un poco con los labios, mostrándose o mas avergonzado que podía— ¡oh! — Pareció por fin darse cuenta de su predicamento— no sabes como se maneja el quiddicth aquí ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, tampoco reconociendo la palabra quidditch— cada casa tiene su equipo durante el año hay juegos en los que las cuatro casas participas, así que podrías postularte como jugador… pero el año ya inicio…. Mejor entrena para el otro año ¿en que posición juegas?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza rogando que le entendiera y no tener que preguntar directamente— ¿ninguna? — Se comenzó a irritar, ¿como era posible que no entendiera la pregunta?, la cara de Justin se contrajo y después de segundos pareció iluminarse— ¿no sabes que es el quiddicth?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza aliviado— bueno no te culpo, yo no sabia nada del mundo mágico antes de entrar a Howarts, pero ¿tu no debiste estar en una escuela mágica desde antes? Si no ¿como lograste estar en sexto año?

Eran muchas preguntas para el poco tiempo que se conocían, se sintió un poco mareado pero aun así contesto—clases particulares.

El muchacho pareció contento con explicarle el juego, desde las mínimas reglas hasta los equipos mundiales, cuales eran los mejores jugadores en Howarts, todo, así la ultima media hora paso tan rápido que ni siquiera noto cuando su casa ya había llegado al comedor, pronto volvió a revisarlo notando como cada mesa parecía tener platicas muy importantes, nadie notando a nadie.

Justo cuando faltaba poco para las clases llego el pelirrojo, con la respiración cansada, la corbata torcida, el uniforme completamente desordenado, y sudor en la frente, de la misma dirección venían sus amigos siguiéndolo, lo encontró extraño como todos parecían saber algún… chisme de el, pobre. Volteo a su dirección y le sonrió, supuso que había estado mirándolo mucho.

—El es Ron Weasley—menciono Justin— no que no lo conocías.

—no sabia su nombre.

Justin pareció espera más en su respuesta, pero rendido decidió dejarlo así.

Weasley, ahora sabía su nombre, se sentó junto a la castaña de los libros, al parecer tenía uno en sus manos en ese momento, miro a Weasley unos segundo, arrugo su seño y lo miro con odio.

—Ella es Hermione Granger, una sabelotodo, debió haber sido clasificada en Ravenclaw — lo miro unos segundos y decidió seguir comentándole el juego, al parecer había demasiado que comentar sobre el quiddicth que a el no le interesaba, pero le resultaba interesante eso de volar en un escoba, antes de que sus padres… ya no estuvieran nunca le habían permitido volar, después los elfos se alborotan si se despegaba del suelo con solo brincos, se desmayarían si intentaba algo como volar, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para intentar con las escobas, después de todo que tenia que perder.

Decidió seguir mirando a las mesas cuando Justin dejo de notarlo hablando con otro amigo, primero paso a todos los Glyffindor, todos parecían haber llegado a ultimo minuto exceptuando algunos que estaban saliendo como la chica castaña, presentado una imagen desarreglada de toda la mesa, después los Ravenclaw, seguían con sus libros, y escritos y solo unos pocos hablando, miro su mesa y le pareció graciosa, siguió el orden y su mirada cayo en Slytherin todos comiendo, algunos hablado , pero nadie parecía calmado, todos estaban ganado en un juego invisible, le pareció también muy gracioso si no fuera por que uno de los Slytherin también lo estaba mirando, el de cabello rubio del otro día, igual su mirada era de curiosidad que no se sentía dispuesto a saciar. Desvió la mirada y miro al director diciendo los anuncios matutinos. Aun cuando sentía la mirad del Rubio, comía tranquilamente, preguntándose vagante quien le había enseñado modales de forma tan irresponsable, una mirada como aquella habría valido un regaño y castigo de Santiago, su maestro de magia.

—Draco Mafoy te esta mirando— miro a Justin —el rubio—confirmo, callo y espero su respuesta, para después ver a su amigo, se sonrojo al parecer se le había olvidado presentarlo —el es Ernie…— su amigo se le adelanto.

—Ernie Macmillian —le ofreció su mano, mientras el se preguntaba vagamente como es que todos parecían ser relacionados con muggles, su abuela seguramente se revolcaría en su tumba por todas las veces en solo dos días que había intercambiado saludos con… aun se le olvidaba la palabra que usaba…

—Alec Luna. —…mestizos, si era eso.

—parece que conoces a mucha gente— señalo Justin interesado.

Se rio un poco y solo lo miro divertido— a todo aquel que conozco de aquí solo lo he visto una o dos veces, después de todo es la segunda ves que estoy en este continente y en la primera me encerraron para hacer exámenes de inteligencia en el ministerio, no creo ser psíquico para comunicarme entre sueños— sabia que había hablado de mas pero el comentario de Justin se le hizo tan gracioso que no pudo evitarlo.

Supo que no había echo algo incorrecto cuando los dos amigos solo sonrieron entretenidos. La profesora Sprout de acerco a su mesa con un papel en sus manos, sus horarios por fin estaban en sus manos, la gente pareció mirarla extrañada, mientras se acercaba y ahí fue cuando todos notaron que era nuevo. Las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar y ya podía oír a lo lejos rumores por su extraña llegada. Suspiro encogiéndose no acostumbrada a la recién ganada atención.

El desayuno por fin termino y el siguió a Justin y Ernie, se dirigieron a los jardines de Howarts, miro el bosque prohibido con curiosidad, tal ves ahí encontraría un lugar para entrenar. Decidió investigarlo cuando tuviera tiempo, tal ves después del toque de queda, solo había que a evitar a los perfectos algo que dudaba ser difícil.

* * *

><p>Los pasillos parecían un laberinto y estaba seguro de que se hubiese perdido si no tuviera memoria fotográfica, mas aun cuando ya era la hora de la comida, las clases habían sido interesantes, no particularmente desafiantes, excepto en herbologia en el cual tenia nulo conocimiento. Tuvo transformaciones, adivinación y runas antiguas, con transformaciones no tuvo problemas, runas antiguas pareció ser tedioso pero esperaba que fuera porque a penas iban en teoría del tema y adivinación era… un chiste, por no decir menos, cada estudiante ignoraba a la maestra mientras esta fingía conocimiento. Santiago también se hubiera revolcado en su tumba de saber como enseñaban ahí, predecía que por el momento la mitad de su familia tendría el mismo sentimiento.<p>

Paso la tarde con Justin y Ernie, los dos intendentico sonsacarle información fallidamente, después de la clase de transformaciones los perdió por la profesora Mcgonagall que quería hablar con el.

—Señor Luna— ella comenzó después de que todos habían vaciado sus asientos— espero que no se haya confundido con nada

El la miro curioso—después de todo no parecía prestar mucha atención en mi clase.

¿Era eso? El no era particularmente concentrado, no significaba que no podía hacer las cosas, solo se dejaba llevar fácilmente además solo había sido tres ves que no había respondido cuando le llamaban y había respondido correctamente—disculpe, pero no quería causar esa impresión.

— ¿Hubo algo que no entendió? Si no puede con esa clase puedo decirle a alguno de los alumnos más adelantados que le ayude…

—no se preocupe, procurare tener mi mente completa para la siguiente clase.

—Espero que no se vuelva a repetir— ella pareció un poco aliviada, y el se pregunto si mostraba tal interés en todos, seguramente tenia algo que ver con la mirada de nostalgia con que le veía.

Al salir no encontró a Justin ni a Ernie por ningún lado.

Paso por otro pasillo después de encontrar la biblioteca, preguntándose si tenían novelas, no podía sobrevivir con los pocos libros que había traído, vio que también que Granger salía de ahí para comer, por la cara que tenía parecía preferir seguir entre libros, supuso que por eso tenia tantos cargando y la hubiera solo observado si no fuera por que el rubio, Malfoy como le habían dicho que se llamaba le tumbaba los libros, ella solo le insultaba y lo miraba desafiante. Iba a caminar al comedor cuando el rubio hablo—no se porque sigues viniendo a la escuela sangre sucia, cuando el señor oscuro este en el poder la gente de tu clase estarán acabados, después de todo eres…

Y en ese momento hizo lo mas estúpido que se le pudo haber ocurrido camino hacia ese lugar, después de todo las memoria de Ángel, su maestro de artes marciales, aun le dominaban a veces—yo creo que esa palabras—comento despacio mirándolos fijamente— no son algo que mencionaría en la época en que vivimos.

El rubio lo miro indignado— ¿Cómo dices?

—Solo mencionaba — lo miro con una sonrisa formándose, el rubio lo tomo como burla—que si no quieres que todos crean que eres su seguidor deberías cuidar más tu lengua.

—Y a ti que te importa— lo miro desdeñoso, y una sonrisa le ilumino— claro— se burlo—como ambos son sangre sucia seguramente se protegen entre ustedes. Muy Hufflepuff de tu parte—ahí miro su escudo

Levanto un poco las cejas pero decidió dejar en la ignorancia al rubio, no era como si quisiera que todos supieran su historia—no— ensancho su sonrisa mostrado todos los dientes—solo tengo modales, pero para que te explico esto, si tu falta de ellos ha de hacer que desconozcas la palabra.

El muchacho, o sus guarda espaldas ya intentaban abalanzarse ante el ahí pareció Weasley— ¿que esta pasando aquí? Malfoy que le hiciste a Hermione.

El rubio contuvo su cara para mirar al pelirrojo—nada que te interese.

—me interesa cuando estas molestando a alguien de mi casa

—Ron no necesito tu ayuda— Granger por fin comento— se cuidarme sola.

—Ve Ron— casi escupió el nombre— no quieres enojar a tu noviecita

Sonrió desfiguradamente para irse de ahí, seguramente no podía con los dos juntos.

Weasley se agacho junto a a Granger, ello le arrebato los libros y lo miro con odio. El no se había movido, pero ella lo agarro a Alec de la manga tironeándolo mientras un enojado Weasley lo miraba feo.

Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente lo miro fijamente— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — pareció querer presentarse primero pero decidió preguntar.

—no me pareció que lo que el rubio hacia era del todo correcto.

Ello lo miro de arriba a bajo, seguramente descubriendo su mentira, lo medito un poco y suspiro— bueno— le sonrió, la primera que le veía hacer—Hermione Ganger, mucho gusto— le estiro la mano.

—Alec Luna— y como ya había echo con Rose beso su mano. La segunda nacida de muggles que besaba.

— ¿Luna? — aun sonrojada pregunto

—Si— dudo un poco—no soy de aquí.

—Y tampoco eres un sangre sucia como Malfoy pareció deducir— ella le sonrió, tal vez por eso había desconfiado en primer momento

—bueno tu pareces tener mas sentido común que el.

Ella le sonrió— ¿sabes como llegar al gran comedor?

—estaba descubriéndolo, eso de que las escaleras se muevan es una gran desventaja.

—ven te enseño— ella señalo el camino y comenzó a seguir su paso no esperando su respuesta, a el pareció divertido. Platicar con ella fue mas estimulante que con Ernie y Justin, no que reclamara nada. Ellos dos eran interesantes pero no podían hablar de magia como lo hacia en ese momento con Granger. Aun cuando la teoría de ella tenia muchas fallas. La dejaba seguir hablando.

Pasaron la gran puerta y ella se despidió de el, la niña era divertida, desearía poder come con ella, pero por ahora lo mejor era no llamar mucho la atención. Erro con el que se topo.

—¿Alec? — ¿porque esa vos le era tan familiar? miro hacia atrás y decidió seguir caminado, no llegó muy lejos cuando choco con algo, o mejor dicho alguien—eres tu— le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, para despue abrazarlo—por poco me confundiste entrando con esa Sangre sucia.

—Blaise …

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Siento tener que poner este aviso

Yo también odio las notas de autor, pero esto es impórtate por una serie de situaciones perdí mi memoria y pensé tal ves es una forma de abandonar lo pasado, o al menos escribir mi nuevo futuro, por lo que cambiare toda mi cuenta incluyendo mis fics, los rescribiré y espero que a nadie le moleste, los dejare como borradores, pero no esperen continuación.

Enserio lamento tener que molestarlos de esta forma.


End file.
